Heir to my throne
by BloodLustingCreature
Summary: An encounter with a she-cat makes Scourge realize he needs someone to have his kits so that his first born can rule Bloodclan if anything were to happen to him. He tries to think of someone worthy enough in his clan but is unsuccessful. He then decides he will have to find someone outside of his clan.
1. Chapter 1

"Scourge.. there's something you need to know.." a pale gray she-cat meowed, walking up to the small, dangerous Bloodclan leader. He opened his ice blue eyes and stared at her, his eyes making her stop.

"What is it?" he growled, his high pitched voice slicing through the silence. The she-cat looked at her paws.

"I.. I want to have your kits." She said, embarrassed now. Scourge stared silently at her before chuckling loudly and darkly.

"What makes you think I would allow a foul thing like you give birth to my children?" He asked, a smirk on his face. The she-cats eyes widened and she took a step back.

"I.. I'm.. Never mind." She said before turning to run. She let out a surprised gasp when she ran into Bone who had been behind her the whole time. He grinned darkly at her with a strange gleam in his eye.

"If you don't want her may I have her?" he asked, looking up at his leader. Scourge had a blank look on his face. Bone got the message. Scourge didn't care. Bone smirked and grabbed the She-cat by the scruff before dragging her away. She screamed but was quickly silenced.

Scourge stared in the direction they had gone for a few moments before looking away. His tail twitched in annoyance. The she-cat made him realise he would eventually need someone to have his kits so his first born could rule Bloodclan. He frowned to himself and began to think of she-cats he might allow to have his kits.

"None of them are good enough!" he snarled to himself, raking his dog teeth claws over the cement. He got to his paws, deciding to go for a walk. _Maybe there is a cat in the forest that will be worthy enough to have my kits._ He thought. Thinking of the forest made him think of Tigerstar. He growled, remembering what Tigerstar had done to him when they were younger. He had been thinking of ways to kill the big tabby, so far none of them had pleased him.

"Watch where you're going, tiny!" A voice suddenly growled. Scourge's eyes widened slightly, hearing his old name. He snarled and turned to look where the voice came from, seeing a she-cat he'd never seen before.

"You obviously don't know who you're talking to.. If you did you would show me some respect!" He said, a furious look on his face. The she-cat laughed.

"Of course I know who you are. You're the idiot stepping on my tail." She said, smirking. Scourge narrowed his eyes and looked down to discover she was right. He was on her tail. He unsheathed a claw and slowly dug it into her tail, making her hiss.

"Hey!" she growled before tackling him. He was taken by surprise and ended up on his back with her on top of him, pinning him. He glared up at her.

"Get off me now!" he hissed. The she-cat smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Not until you say please." She said, a cheeky look on her face. Scourge snarled and tried to pummel her soft under belly with his hind claws only to discover she had his legs pinned as well. He glared up at her.

"Who are you?"

**Review if you want more :3**

**-Bluehh**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not going to tell some cat I've never met before who I am." She smirked, flicking one of his ears with her tail. He let out an annoyed growl and lowered his ears, glaring at her.

"If you're not going to tell me who you are get off me! I'm not going to waste anymore of my time here!" He hissed, using all his strength to get her off him. She let out a surprised meow as she tumbled backwards. Scourge immediately jumped to his paws and leaped onto her, unsheathing his long, sharp claws on one paw and holding them to her neck. She looked up at him with a blank, almost bored look.

"Oh goodie.. Another cat who wants to kill me.." she mumbled under her breathe. Scourges ears twitched at her words and he frowned.

"What's your name?" he asked, pressing his claws against her neck a bit harder. She squirmed uncomfortable under him.

"I told you before! I'm not telling you!" She said, frowning slightly. Scourge glared at her for a moment before getting off her and walking away, his tail twitching. He felt her eyes follow him as he walked away.

* * *

Scourge frowned at the hunk of twoleg food in front of him. He lowered his ears at the taste of it as he took a bite. He knew he had gotten the best of the find but it was still horrible. He took a few more bites before pushing it away with distaste. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, wishing he had something better to eat.

"Scourge! We found this cat on our territory!" An excited meow called, making Scourge open an eye. He opened the other eye when he saw a small she-cat with a terrified look on her face. She was being held down by two cats. He sat up and padded over to them, smirking.

"The consequences of being found on Bloodclan Territory is Death. Unless you want to join us." He said, a dark look in his eyes. The she-cat looked up at him with a terrified look, making Scourge smirk.

"Death it is then." He growled. The two cats holding her backed away into the cats surrounding Scourge and the she-cat. He unsheathed his claws, making her whimper and try to back away. He went to slice her throat when a outraged yowl made him look up. The she-cat from earlier leapt down from a fence, aiming to land on Scourge. He snarled and quickly jumped out of the way, glaring. She turned and hissed at him.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" she growled, a furious look on her face. He lowered his ears and twitched his tail.

"If you don't want her to die I suggest you keep an eye on her!" He meowed, an annoyed look on his face. The she-cat glared and turned to face her sister.

"Come on.. let's go." She meowed softly, shooting a glare at Scourge. The two she-cats tried to walk away but where stopped by Scourges clan. They smirked at them, some hissing.

"Step aside.." Scourge said, reluctantly. He got a few surprised looks but they moved aside, not wanting to be killed for not following orders. The two she-cats padded nervously through the cats, running when they were past them. Scourge's clan broke up, walking away to do their own thing but one cat remained behind. It was Bone. He was looking at Scourge with a curious look. Scourge flicked an ear, dismissing his deputy. Bone frowned in disappointment but walked away. Once he was alone the dark tom frowned to himself, wondering why he had let the she-cats leave. Normally he would have killed both. He twitched his tail as he curled up in a cardboard box, closing his eye. He slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware he was being watched.

**I would love some suggestions names and looks for the two she-cats. Review and tell me if you have any ideas. :3**

**-Bluehh**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided on the Sister's names and pelt colours :3**

**Thorn: A dilute tortoiseshell with one white paw and bright blue eyes.**

**Lily: A white she-cat with silver tabby patches and green eyes.**

**Thank you all your ideas 3**

Scourge was allowed to sleep for half the night before someone jabbed him in the side, waking him. His eyes flew opened and he let out a hiss, jumping to his paws. He glared at the cat in front of him until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He frowned when he saw the dilute tortoiseshell standing in front of him.

"Ugh.. Why won't you leave me alone!" He growled, walking away from her. She followed him, glaring.

"You're the one that won't leave me alone! How dare you kidnap my sister and almost kill her!" She snarled, swiping at his tail. Scourge let out a hiss and jumped, turning around and unsheathing his deadly claws.

"I did not kidnap her! Your idiot sister came into Bloodclan territory! If she hadn't my warriors would have left her alone!" He hissed, getting ready to attack her.

"You st-" The she-cat had been about to insult him but was interrupted by a meow nearby.

"Thorn stop! I told you it was my fault! Stop before you get yourself killed!"

Both Scourge and Thorn turned to look in the direction the meow came and saw Thorn's sister. Thorn let out an exasperated groan.

"Lily I told you to stay at the garden!" She growled, walking over to her sister and licking her shoulder. Lily looked at her paws and lowered her ears. As she did this Scourge sat down and watched them.

"I was worried about you." She mumbled, glancing up at Scourge. Scourge had sheathed his claws and was looking annoyed and tired. Thorn saw her sister looking at him and also looked up, glaring slightly. Scourge found himself thinking of his siblings, Ruby and Socks. He wondered if they could have ever had treated each other like this if things had been different. He was interrupted by a soft mew.

"Please let us go." Lily said, her tail flicking nervously. Scourge huffed and stood up.

"Whatever... But don't you ever wake me up again, Thorn." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the she-cat and smirking slightly. Thorn's eyes widened as she realised her sister had spoken her name and let out a groan. Scourge smirked more before turning and walking away, back towards his cardboard box. He felt Thorn's gaze follow him and watch him for a moment before she turned and left with her sister.

Scourge didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so instead of curling back up in his box as he had been intending to do he turned, and jumped up onto a twoleg monster. He walked up it, purposely scratching it with his claws, smirking at the marks he left. The monster was close enough to a low part of the top of a two leg nest. He jumped onto it and walked up until he was in the middle of it. He then sat down and blankly stared at the stars. He stayed there for what seemed like moons, thinking of his past. He shook his head to clear his mind as he started thinking about his days as a kit. He thought of his need to find a she-cat to have his kits. He needed to do it soon, but it was hard when there were no decent she-cats.

_Why is it so hard to find a she-cat to have my kits? _He thought, his tail twitching. He started going over she-cats he knew in his head, scowling as he couldn't think of one suitable enough.

_Heck, I'd rather some stranger like Lily or Thorn to_

His eyes widened in shock.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid!" He growled to himself. He decided he'd get to know the two she-cats and see if one was decent enough to have his kits. He smirked up at the twinkling stars, feeling like he was finally getting somewhere with his plans.

**Sorry for the long wait. DX Also sorry I haven't written more to this chapter. **


End file.
